Don't cry your eyes out
by 1DANDR5FOREVER
Summary: Austin mom died and Ally comforts him while he greives
1. Chapter 1

Don't cry your heart out

Ally POV

I said," Hey Dez I haven't seen Austin in four days have you seen him?"

Dez said," You don't know?"

I said," Don't know what?"

Dez said," Austin mom died four days ago."

I said," Oh my god is he ok?"

I said," Should I check on him."

Dez said," He trust you so yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea."

I said," Bye Dez see you later."

Dez said," Ok see you later."

When I got to Austin house nobody was house and the door was unlocked so I went in I called," Austin are you here?" I heard sobs from Austin's room I walked to his room and I saw him on the bed crying.

I said," Austin do you want to be left alone."

He shook his head

I said," You poor thing."

I got on the bed with him but, he cover his head and cried harder.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I went into the kitchen and got an ice pack, glass water, and tissues.

I got back to Austin room and I said," Let me see your brown teary eyes."

He said," I-I can't believe she's gone the best person I loved is gone."

I said," I lost my mom when I was little I know how you feel."

He said," You don't Ally you were young you didn't understand."

I said," You're right I was young but she still loves me in heaven."

He finally uncover his head and looked me in the eyes.

I said," Come here Austin."

I pulled him for a hug and wiped his tears away.

I said," Shh shh everything will be alright. Shh it's okay."

Austin said," What if I forget her?"

I said," Austin she still in your heart, my mom is still in my heart."

Austin began to tear up again.

I said," Don't cry Austin I love you, your dad loves you, Tris loves you, Dez loves you, and most importantly your mom loves you."

Austin didn't answer he just keep on crying. I put him in my arms around him and keep quiet.

Then he said," You love me?"

I said," Yes Austin I love you."

By the time Austin dad got home Austin was asleep.

I whispered in his ear," I love you Austin Moon."


	2. Chapter 2 School

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since a updated this story, but you have three chapters to look forward to here is the second chapter hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter two School**

**Ally's POV**

It's been a week since Austin's mom died and today was his first day back.

"Ok Austin we are here try to stay strong during the day ok baby," I said

He nodded and took my hand and said," Ally?"

"I know baby the first day is the hardest, but trust me it is going to get better," I hugged him and we went to class

In first period the teacher talk to Austin and told him if he wanted or needed anything just to let her know.

He told her if he could next to me and she smiled and said," Sure Austin,"

We left his seat and sat right next to me I held his hand the whole class period.

The next period the teacher told him he could put head down and she put tissues by his desk. The next period they did the same thing. By lunch time we went in the old music room to eat and I said," Austin are you going to be ok since I'm not going to be with you the rest of the day?"  
"Yes I will,"

"Austin you know I will always be there for you,"  
"Yes Ally I know right now I just trying not to break,"

"Austin its okay to cry,"

"Yeah, but not in school,"

Just when he said that the bell rang and I said," Stay strong baby okay see you in sixth period,"

We walked to fifth period and I went to class.

I thought about Austin what he was doing and how was he doing, I felt sick to my stomach because I was so worried.

I decide to go to the restroom and just get my mind off of it.

While I was going back to class I saw Austin running down the hallway.

"Oh shit he broke down,"

I ran after him and I yelled," Austin wait!"

He ran in the old music room and shut the door when I tried to open it he locked it I said," Austin please open the door,"

"No Ally I don't want to you to see me like this,"

"Austin baby I want to make you feel a little better,"

After a few minutes Austin finally open the door and I said," My poor baby," I hugged him and he sobbed on my shoulders

"Austin what will make you happy?"

"I don't know, maybe you could spend the night at my house and we could watch movies and cuddle the whole night,"

"That's sounds fun,"

"That's what my mom and I did when I smaller she always put me in her warm soft arms,"

I wiped his tears on his face and kissed him on his cheek.

"Baby I can't see you like this I will do whatever it takes to make you happy again," I said with tears running down my face

Austin wiped my tears away and he said," Babe I didn't mean to you cry,"

"Its fine Austin you are the one that is in real pain,"

He sat down on the floor and cried I got on the floor with and said," Ssssssh Austin it's okay I'm here ssssssh,"

I held him for a few minutes and I took his hand and said," I will never leave you," I look down and saw something strange.

I looked at them closely and I said," Austin are those cut marks!"

**Ok everyone that was part two of this story the next chapter will be called the butterfly project**

**Love you all!**

**-EClare143**


	3. Chapter 3 The Butterfly Project

**Hey everyone I hope you liked the previous chapter now it's time for the third chapter here it is.**

**The butterfly project**

**Ally's POV **

"Austin baby,"

"Ally it's how I get rid the pain,"

"By cutting yourself!?"

"Ally you don't understand,"

"Austin you are going to die if one day it goes to deep,"

"Good them I get to be with my mom,"

"No Austin you will be in hell,"

"No I wouldn't,"

"Yes you will suicide is no way out and God is the only one who can end your life,"

"Good point then how come God took away my mom?"

"Austin your mom was so sick and God couldn't let her be in pain anymore, it wasn't a selfish thing he was trying to help her,"

"It wasn't a good thing for me or my dad,"

"I know Austin," I hugged him

He held me closer and said," Ally,"

"Yes Austin,"

"Can you spend the night at my house tonight I don't want to be alone,"

"Sure, anything for you,"

"Is you dad going to be ok with it?"

"Yes he won't mind,"

After a minute with Austin in my arms I said," We have to back to class, let's go wash your face and get back before we get in trouble,"

We walked to the teacher's bathroom and Austin washed his face and I said," Austin there is just two more periods and you can go home,"

"I can't wait to get out of here,"

I walked him back to class and I said," Stay strong baby see you at six love you,"

**5:30**

I was getting ready to go to Austin's house and my dad come in the room and said," Hey kiddo what are you packing up for,"

"Dad Austin is going through a rough time,"

"Why what happen?"

"Austin mom passed away,"

"Oh my is he ok or taking it well?"

"No he has been cutting himself,"  
"Oh my goodness I have to call his dad,"

"Dad let me try fix this,"

"Ally he needs help,"

"Let me help him,"

"Ally how are you going to help him?"

"Ok here is my plan I want him to start the butterfly project and when he falls asleep I'm going to find his blades and throw them away,"  
"Ok Ally you have a good plan and how long are you going to be gone?"

"Until his dad gets home I don't want him to be alone,"

"You are doing the right thing Ally I'm proud of you for doing this,"

"Thanks dad I better get going," I zipped up my bag and headed for the door and I yelled," Love you dad!"

**At Austin's house **

After eating a ton of pizza and watching scary movies we went outside to look at the stars. "My grandma used to tell me if I don't hold on tight to the grass I will float into heaven,"

"Looks like my mom didn't hold on tight,"

"My grandma didn't either,"

"Look there is the first star of the night," Austin point at the black clear sky

"Wow I never seen the first of the night,"

"Me either my parents wound never let me outside at this hour,"

After fifteen minutes Austin said," Look there is my mom star,"

"Where?"

He took my hand and pointed and I said," Wow that is a really pretty star,"

"It is,"

I looked at my watch and it was eleven thirty and I said," Austin I'm getting tried do you want to go inside?"

"Yeah I'm getting tired,"

We went inside and went up to Austin's room I said," I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back,"

I went to the bathroom and change and then I heard glass break and Austin yelled," Why did you leave me when I needed you the most!"

I quickly put my sweat pants on and ran up to Austin's room and saw that he broke the picture of his mom and I said," Austin Monica Moon what in the world are you doing?"

"I don't know!" he said in tears

I picked up the pieces of the broken frame and I said" I'm going to throw this away and I'm going to get a new frame for you,"

I ran down stairs and put the pieces of the glass in the trash and kept the picture of course. Then I found a purple pen and I said," Let's get this project on the road,"

I came back upstairs and I said," Ok Austin since you are cutting yourself I'm going to draw butterflies on your arms,"

"Why?"

"Because it helps here the rules

Rule number one if you feel like you want to cut yourself draw a butterfly on your arm and name t after a love one

Rule number two they have to fade naturally not by you

Rule number three if you cut yourself with the butterflies on your arms you killed them all, you get it?"

"Got it,"

"This butterfly will be your mom; this one will be me,"

"Ok I get it,"

"Now I want you to get some sleep lay down and I will sing you a song,"

He smiled and closed his eyes and lay down.

I decide to sing sleep my baby

_Sleep my baby, rest my loved one_

_Now the evening shadows keep_

_Can it be the baby angels in gods Heaven Smiling _

_Rest my daring smile and slumber while I sing the lullaby _

_Rest my daring smile and slumber while I sing the lullaby _

I sang the song over and over again then Austin finally fell asleep and stoke his hair for ten minutes.

When the clock reach one o'clock I started looking were Austin kept his blades.

I looked in his closet, on his desk, behind the curtain, bookshelf, and then finally I looked under the bed.

I got chills running up my spine when I found this shoe box I thought I was going to find a pair of shoes, but I found blades from a pencil shaper and a white towel with blood stains.

"Oh baby boy,"

I walk out of the room and put the blades in the deep in the trash and put band aids in, alcohol wipes, and put a picture of his mom

I put the box under his bed and fell asleep.

**Monday mourning**

**Austin's POV**

When I was getting ready for school I started to feel that pain again. I got my box and I found a note that said," _Austin I replaced all your blades with band aids, alcohol wipes, and a picture of your mom. Before you cut yourself think about your mom, dad, and about your friends. I love you Austin I don't want to lose you!_

_Love, Ally___

**I hope you enjoy this chapter the next chapter will be called One sweet day!**

**Love you all! ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4 One sweet day

**Hello everyone ready for chapter four one sweet day! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Five days later**

**Day: Friday**

**Ally POV**

"Today is the day Austin!" They were having a memorial service at the country club for Austin's mom.

"Ally are you sure you want to go?"

"Austin I have to go remember we are singing a song together," I said with a smile

"Yeah I guess I think I'm just nervous,"

That was a red flag because Austin never gets nervous I just said," Don't be nervous baby you'll do fine,"

I put my black dress on and Austin put his suit on and I said," Let's go baby the sooner we get there the sooner we get back,"

**The memorial service **

We got to the country club and I said," Wow this is a very nice place,"

"Yeah my parents and I came here every day in the summer they loved it when I sing to them when I was five"

"That sounds really nice,"

"It was,"

A lady came up to us and asked," May I help you?"

"Yes do you know where Mrs. Moon memorial service is that?"

"Yes it in that room,"

"Ok thank you,"

We enter the room and I saw people that were crying and with red eyes a bunch of people came up to Austin and hugged him and said," Sorry about your mom"

When the memorial services started they talked about Austin's mom and how she was a great wife and Mother and when it was our turn to sing we went up there and I said," Hi everyone I have this song called one sweet day I hope you enjoy it,"

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say****And now it's too late to hold you****'Cause you've flown away****So far away****  
****Never had I imagined****Living without your smile****Feelin' and knowing you, hear me****It keeps me alive, alive****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****Eventually I'll see you in Heaven****  
****Darling, I never showed you****Assumed you'd always be there****I, I took your presence for granted****But I always cared****And I miss the love we shared**

It was Austin's part, but he said," Ally I can't do this," He ran off

I just smile and I said," Ok I'm going to find Austin,"

They stopped the music and I ran after Austin.

"Austin, Austin!" I yelled after him

He was nowhere to be found when I stopped running to catch my breath a man said," If you want to find him look outside on the swings,"

"Thank you and how did you know?"

"Because that's where he usually goes on a bad day,"

"Oh thank you,"

He nodded and walked away.

I look out the window and saw Austin sitting on the swing and he had something in his hand.

"Oh no please tell me that is not a razor,"

I went outside and got closer and saw that it wasn't a blade it was a necklace and I said," Hey baby what happen over there,"

"I'm sorry Ally I just don't want to cry anymore,"

"I know it's hard, and whose necklace is that?"

"It's mine my mom gave me it the day she died, she said honey the cancer has grown and the doctors say that I don't have much time,"

He stopped to wipe his tears

"Then she said Austin I want you to kept this she took off the necklace and she said you will always be with me, I broke down and cried and said," Mom I can't make it without you,"

"Yes you can and I will be with you with this necklace want you to look at the picture and think she will always love me,"

I was quite and in tears and she said," Austin I have to go,"

I yelled," No moms don't leave me!"

"Austin Monica Moon I will love you no matter where I'm at and I will be shining down on you from heaven, Goodbye my love,"

"She was gone the doctors and my dad came rushing in and try to save her, but she was gone,"

Austin was sobbing and said," Then I went home and cried for four days,"

I was in tears by the story and put him in my arms and hugged him and cried for at least ten minutes.

"Austin you that we have to go back inside and finish that song, but if you don't want to I will finish it,"

"No its okay lets go back inside,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

We got back inside and I said," Sorry about that lets finish the song,"

They play the part we left on and Austin stared singing his solo

**I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****Picture a little scene from Heaven****  
****Although, the sun will never shine the same****I'll always look to a brighter day****Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep****You will always listen as I pray****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****  
****Sorry, I never told you****All I wanted to say**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter will be called the sonic boom blues **

**Love you all!**

**_EClare143**


	5. Chapter 5 Sonic boom blues and shows

**Hi everyone here is the chapter 5 Sonic Boom blues**

**Austin's POV**

I just had another break down in front of Ally I was starting to feel a little embarrassed. "I can cry in front of Ally anymore,"

"Why man she is your girlfriend,"

"Because I'm worried that she is going to get tired of it and break up with me,"

"Dude you lost your mom two weeks ago I think she will understand that you are a little sad right now,"

"Yeah I think you are right,"

Then Ally walked in and said," Austin I think we have some news,"

"Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know,"  
"Ok what is the big news,"

"Remember the song we song at your mom memorial service?"

"Yes one sweet day,"

"They want us to perform it on good mourning Miami on Saturday,"

"What! I can't sing it again,"

"I know I said to them that is a song that you cannot sing and they told me if you change your mind just to call them,"

"Dude you should do it,"

"Why Dez I broke down at the country club and I don't want to breakdown on Good mourning Miami,"

"Well it's your choice, but your mom will be proud,"

"Yeah I should do it I don't want to let anyone down,"

"Are you sure Austin I don't want to presser you,"

"No I really want to do it,"

"Ok I will give them a call,"

**Friday night**

**Sorry, I've never told you, all I wanted to say****And now it's too late to hold you****'Cause you've flown away****So far away****  
****Never had I imagined****Living without your smile****Feelin' and knowing you, hear me****It keeps me alive, alive****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****Eventually I'll see you in Heaven****  
****Darling, I never showed you****Assumed you'd always be there****I, I took your presence for granted****But I always cared****And I miss the love we shared**

"What happen you were doing so well?"

"Sorry this song makes me sad," he said trying not to cry

"Maybe we could sing another song,"

"Like what they wanted this song,"

"Like I will remember you,"

"Sure let me hear it,"

**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**

remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word_**  
**_**  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories  


When I was done with song Austin was gone and I said," Austin where are you?"

I heard sobbing from the closet in and I knock on the door and I said," Baby boy?"

"What," He said in the saddest voice

"Did the song remind you of memories?"

"Yes it reminds of my mom,"

"Austin you don't have too sing,"

"Can we just sing the song one more time?"

"Sure which one?"

"One sweet day?'

"Sure you just have to come out of the closet,"

He laughed and he came out with a smile and we sang the song and I said," That was great,"

"Yeah that was Ally could have one request,"

"Sure what is it?"

"Kiss me,"

I lean up too kiss him and we kissed.

**Saturday Mourning**

We got to the studio and I said," Are you ready for this,"

"Just hoping I won't breakdown,"

"Austin do you have that necklace?"

"Yes I do,"

"Then your mom is with you,"

He smiled and they said," Ok guys they are ready for you,"

"Here they are Ally Dawnson and Austin Moon!"

The audience cheered and Austin said," Good morning Miami! I lost my mom three weeks ago and I want to sing a song for here I hope you enjoy it,"

**Never had I imagined****Living without your smile****Feelin' and knowing you, hear me****It keeps me alive, alive****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****Eventually I'll see you in Heaven****  
****Darling, I never showed you****Assumed you'd always be there****I, I took your presence for granted****But I always cared****And I miss the love we shared I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****Picture a little scene from Heaven****  
****Although, the sun will never shine the same****I'll always look to a brighter day****Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep****You will always listen as I pray****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****  
****And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven****Like so many friends we've lost along the way****And I know eventually we'll be together****One sweet day****  
****Sorry, I never told you****All I wanted to say**

"Love you all!" Austin yelled

We got off stage and I said," Wow Austin that was amazing!"

"I know right, this was the best performance we had ever!"

"Hey lets go back to the sonic boom and have ice cream,"

"That's a great idea,"

We went to the sonic boom and had a lot of ice cream and Austin said," I wonder what its going to to be like next year?"

"I don't know we will be juniors,"

"I know that means just one more year in hell,"

"That least we don't have to pay bills and taxes,"

"True but I still wonder what it will be like,"

**I know this was not the best chapter, but the next one will be better. The next chapter will be the last one it will be called One year later. **

**Love you all! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 One year later

**Hey everyone I'm sorry about the last chapter, but here is the final chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Austin's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I got up and looked at my calendar it was March the 22, 2013 it has been a year since my mom died. I could feel tears in my eyes while I looked at the number.

"Austin c'mon you are going to be late for school,"

"Coming!"

I quickly got dress and went down stairs and I said," Hey dad,"

"Hey Austin I'm going out of town today,"

"Why you know what day it is dad,"

"I know Austin, but your grandma needs me to be at her house to comfort her,"

"What about me dad this is an sad day for me too,"

"You have Ally, and she can spend the night tonight,"

"Dad,"

"Austin I know I miss her to, but sad things happen,"

"Well I can't be later for school,"

"Bye Austin love you,"

"Wow my dad never told me he loved me in a year this is going to be a hard day,"

**School **

I walked to school and Ally hugged me behind my back and said," Hi Austin how are you feeling?"

"Sad and depressed,"

"I know baby I planned to spend the night at your house tonight if that was ok with you,"

"Even my dads recommend that,"

The bell rang and we went to class.

Ally and I had only one class together and that was sixth period the last class of the day so I couldn't be with her until then.

I walked slowly to math and held my tears until I get home and I was in Ally's warm arms.

At lunch Dez of course was trying to get me to laugh he slapped Trish with a piece of pizza and believe me that did not end well. Let's just say Dez will be in the hospital for the next three weeks.

Ally said," Wow Trish I did not know you had that in you,"

"Thanks I love being the tough girl,"

"Hey Austin my parents and I say sorry about your mom,"  
I looked down and said," it's ok,"

"Ally can I talk to you,"

"Sure,"

**Ally's POV**

"Ally your boyfriend needs you,"

"I know Trish, I just don't know what to do he hasn't cried for like a year,"

"Why because he went numb,"

"Yes Trish that's how bad it gotten,"

"Wow anyway I have to go find Dez a get well card he going to need it,"

**After school finally **

Everyone was rushing through the hallways to let their weekend began and I was on the hallway floor waiting for Ally.

I put my head on my knees and let a few tears fall. Then I heard Ally's voice and she said," Sorry Austin the social studies teacher was giving me my project grade,"

"It's okay let's just go home,"

**Ally's POV**

I gave Austin a back rubbed as we walked home he didn't say much during that time.

Once we got to Austin's house I gently grabbed his hand and lead him to his room. His body began to shake I knew he was breaking soon.

When we got to his room and we sat on his bed and I said," Austin if you need to cry I'm right here,"

He let a few tears drop and then he started sobbing and I said," My poor baby," I put him in my arms and didn't say anything.

We laid down on the bed and I said," I love you so much baby boy,"

I started kissing his cheeks, shoulders, and neck.

After two hours of him crying he finally calmed down to talk and said," Oh Ally I soaked you shirt,"

"Its okay I never liked it,"

"I had to let it out I haven't cried in a year,"

"I proud of you Austin,"

"Why?"

"Because you made process this year,"

"How so?"

"You have been strong, stopped cutting, and happy,"

"Yeah I have to thank you for a lot of things you helped me with,"

"That is why I'm proud of you even though your mom is gone you still have to move on,"

"You are right even though my mom is gone doesn't mean my life is,"

I gave him a hug and I said," What do you want to do?"

"Can you sing that song that you are working on?"

"Sure anything for you,"

Before I sang the song I said," This is for Mrs. Moon,"

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on.  
Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near...  
Far...  
Wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more...  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near...  
Far...  
Wherever you are  
I believe that  
The heart does go on  
Once more...  
You open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here  
There's nothing I fear  
And I know that  
My heart will go on  
We'll stay  
Forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

"Wow Ally that was beautiful,"

"Aw thanks Austin,"

I laid down next to him and he said," Ally I wanted to thank you for helping me stop cutting and being happy,"

He smiled that was the first time in a year I have seen him smile.

"You know Ally the thing I said before I need to let go of my mom I know I will always love her, but she wants me to be happy,"

I looked at his hand and saw that he was holding that necklace and I said," Austin I never got to see what was inside the locket,"

He opened the locket and I saw that it was Austin's mom holding him as a baby.

I said," That is so cute,"

"Yeah,"

**One year later **

Austin and I were at the beach walking on the shore and Austin said," Ally can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Ally I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

He got on his knees and said," Ally Dawnson, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes and said," Sure,"

As the sun was setting we kissed and I said," Together forever

**I hoped you enjoy it I'm sorry about the last chapter. This was the ending of the story I want to thank you all who loved it and reviewed i love you all!**

**~Eclare143**


End file.
